Cold Case love
by AmberAshley
Summary: AU.Ryan/OC. Ryan Finally finds himself a girlfriend, but is she really more trouble than she's worth? This whole thing took me a month to write...and im still not finished!not sure if im going to keep the title, i might change it.


DISCLAIMER-i know nothing about Forensics so i tried to use my knowledge to the best of its ability. I don't own any characters except amber.I did this whole thing on google docs, so if Calleigh is spelled wrong i probably just got tired of fixing it ha sorry! :P Enjoy!

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked my kidnapper. He had me chained up, my legs and hands. He was about to put a piece of duct tape on my mouth.

"Because," the man said, his voice low and rough he didn't sound American. He sounded Russian. I could see only his eyes, they where a dirty greenish yellow. "If I can't have you, no one can."

~10 months ago~

I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining through the window. I looked over next to me. I smiled at the man lying next to me. He was smiling back at me. His big blue eyes seeking my every eye movement.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to me. I smiled even more.

"Morning, Ryan." I said. He leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. He then pushed back the covers of the bed and sat up. I pouted. "Don't get up yet."

He laughed quietly. "I have to babe; I have to get ready for work."

"Have Delko go in." I begged.

"I can't, I have to be at the crime scene." Ryan said as he got up and headed to the bathroom. I watched him as he undressed and got in the shower.

"Want me to join you?" I shouted.

I heard him laugh. " If you want me to be late, yeah sure, join me." He yelled back. I giggled. I lay there as I watched him get ready. He was tying his tie and looking in the mirror. He smiled at my reflection.

"I don't want you to go Ry." I said as I sat up. Ryan turned around as he finished his tie. He put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He looked at the floor and then back up at me, smiling.

"Amber, you know I have to. I need the money. We need the money. I have to pay back my debts. You know I care about you, I want us to be able to move out of this apartment."

"I'll take up double shifts at the restaurant."

"You can't you have classes. I don't want you jeopardizing your scholarship."

I pushed back the covers of the bed and stood up. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. I started playing with his tie. "I just want to see you more." I said as I leaned in to him.

He got a smirk on his face. "I want to see you more too, but I have to work." I pouted. "How about you come by the station at 12, we can have lunch. Okay?"

I took a moment to think about it. "Okay," I agreed. He wrapped his arms around me, looked into my eyes and kissed me. He then held me close. He kissed my head.

"I love you," he said. "I have to go babe ok?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead one last time and un-wrapped his arms. He walked out of the room and I followed. I watched him grab his briefcase and head for the door. He smiled at me, opened the door, and shut it behind him.

At 12, I got to Ryan's station, The Miami dade station. I walked in through the front door and walked to the receptionist.

"Ryan Wolfe." I said. She nodded and picked up a phone. She dialed some numbers and started talking.

"I have someone here for you Mr. Wolfe, Young girl, reddish black hair, about 5'2. Mmhm. Oh ok," she put a hand over the phone. "Is your name Amber?" She asked. I nodded. She put the phone back to her ear and continued to talk. "Yes. All right. Goodbye." She said and hung up the phone. "He will be just a few moments. You can take a seat." I nodded and thanked her. I turned around and sat down in the office seats they had. I sat there for a few minutes taking it all in. There where people walking back and forth, people gripping on people in handcuffs, and people in white lab coats.

"Hey," I heard. I looked to my left and Ryan was walking over to me. I smiled and stood up.

"Hey," I said as we hugged.

"So, where would you like to go for lunch?"

"We can go get sandwiches down the street."

"Alright, are you treating?" He said with a smirk.

I glared at him then smirked. "I guess."

At 11 I heard the front door slam, Ryan was home. I ran to him. "Hey babe," He said as he put down his gun and badge .He wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I'm so glad your home," I said. I looked up at him and he kissed my lips, so passionately and yet so gentle. We pulled apart. "Someone was following me today."

"What." He said flatly. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe I was being paranoid."

"Well what made you change your mind?"

"He tried to rape me." I sobbed. I started crying. "He pulled me into an alley way and forced me onto the ground and he tried to take my clothes off but when he wasn't looking I got out my pepper spray, sprayed him in the eyes and ran as fast as I could."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

I shook my head. "He had his face covered, Except for his eyes."

"What did he sound like? Did he sound Russian?"

I nodded and started to cry harder. "I thought they couldn't do this anymore. I thought they couldn't hurt us. "

"If they got new people, they probably could. Amber, you have to stay protected. Those people are nothing but trouble. I will stay next to you 24/7 if I have to. Okay." Ryan said. Ryan then whipped out his phone. And dialed someone's number. "Hey, H, sorry to call so late. I just got home and Amber told me that someone tried to rape her. She said the man sounded Russian. Do you think they are trying to get to me by hurting her?"

* * *

The Russian got out a whip. I started to cry, and started to scream but couldn't because of the duct tape. The man got close to me. I started to whimper. He ripped off the duct tape. Once he did that, he held up the whip. I put my arms up. I heard a crack and a pain shot to my arms. I screamed in pain.

* * *

Ryan rushed me to his station. Horatio wanted us to meet him out there to figure out what to do. He said it was safest. Ryan and I walked into the station. They're where a few people still there. Ryan led me to where Horatio was. It was a small room with a tiny window on one side and on the other was just glass. We walked into the room.

"Amber, take a seat." Horatio said. There was a glass table and some wheelie chairs. I rolled one out and took a seat. "Amber, when did this man try to hurt you?"

I took in a deep breath. "It was after I met with Ryan for lunch. I walked down the street from here and the person grabbed me, I didn't even see him. He put his hand over my mouth. He was wearing gloves, leather ones, and a black mask I could only see his eyes. It was about 1:30 when it happened."

"So, because of his gloves, we can't get prints." Horatio sat there for a minute and then said, "Amber, you need to get out of Miami, until we find this man."

I looked at Ryan. "I'm not leaving without Ryan, I feel safest when I'm around him. If he doesn't come with then I don't go."

Horatio drew in a breath. "Okay."

Ryan looked shocked. "I have to be here. Don't get me wrong Amber, I want to keep you safe but I want to find this guy."

"Ryan, you said the man might be using her to get to you, if you aren't with her, it might make things worse. If you're with her she can be protected. And you can get this guy."

"So, use me as bait?" I asked.

"Exactly, Amber." Horatio agreed.

W

hen Ryan and I got home, we started packing. I grabbed some clothes, my laptop, my cell, some notebooks, and my favorite stuffed animal,Ryan had got me it on a date to the zoo. We took his friends son with, Ryan told me that that day that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I wish I could go back to that night. It was amazing. When we came home that night, he had plates and roses on the table. He had cooked me dinner. Everything was so simple and safe then.

When we finished packing, we grabbed our bags and left the apartment. "Ryan, where are we going to go?" I asked as walked down the hallway.

"We are going to Las Vegas; they have a good CSI team over there that can watch out for us." Ryan said. We walked to the elevator, he pressed the button, and after that every thing was a blur. It took 5 hours to get there but because of the time difference, it only took 3. We got to our hotel and got ready for bed. Ryan put his gun and badge in the side table drawer. I needed sleep. I can never sleep on planes. It's just not comfy. It was almost 3 am. I laid my head down on the pillow. Moments later I felt Ryan lay down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me. I put my hand over his. Every time Ryan touched me I got weak. I felt his breath on my neck, I then felt him kiss my neck. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled, but felt my lip starting to tremble. Tears started coming down my cheeks and hit the pillow. "I'm scared Ryan. What if they find us?"

"I won't let them," He said as he leaned over and wiped my tears. He kissed my cheek. "Don't think about it, okay? Go to bed. I'm here." Ryan put his arm back over my waist. I gripped his hand and closed my eyes.

The next morning I opened my eyes and saw that Ryan wasn't next to me. I pushed the covers back and got out of bed. "Ryan?" I said in a panic.

"Yes babe?" I heard him say as he poked his head out of the bathroom doorway.

I clutched my chest. "I thought you left." I said as I sat down on the bed, I cuffed my hands over my face. I felt Ryan put his hand on my back.

"Amber, I'm not going to leave your side. Ok. I promise." He said. I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead. "Come on, we have to get ready. The LVPD is coming. We have to figure out what's going on."

About an hour later, the LVPD showed up. "CSI, Wolfe?" I heard from the other side of the door. Ryan slowly opened the door, there where two guys in LVPD vests. Ryan let them in. "I'm CSI Las Vegas Nick Stokes and this is CSI Greg Sanders."

"Hello," Ryan said as he shook both of their hands. "This is Amber." He said as he pointed to me.

"Is this the girlfriend?" Nick asked.

"The girlfriend has a name," I said. "Officer," I added.

"She's feisty Wolfe." Greg smirked.

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, it's one of the reasons I love her." He said as he looked at me.

A couple of days after we got to Las Vegas, I stopped eating. I was too nervous to. I got paranoid; worried that someone would poison it.

One night when Ryan and I where having dinner at the hotel restaurant, he looked annoyed and concerned, from me not touching my food.

"Amber, why aren't you eating?" Ryan asked after he took a sip of water.

I moved my salad around my plate. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Eat," I quickly threw my fork on my plate, pushed my plate away from me, grabbed my bag and stood up from my chair. I quickly walked to the elevator. I heard Ryan's chair screech against the floor and heard his footsteps from behind me as he followed me. "Amber," Ryan said as he lightly grabbed my wrist. I turned around. "Tell me. Please. I haven't seen you eat in at least 2 weeks."

"I'm fine okay? I'm just stressed." I answered. I pushed the button for the elevator. It started coming down the floors. When the elevator got to the last floor the doors opened and I walked in. Ryan followed. Once Ryan and I were in the elevator and the elevator door closed.

Ryan pushed our floor button and then turned to me.

"Amber, this isn't going to fix things. You need to eat," I leaned against the back wall of the elevator. I stood there in silence. I didn't look at Ryan. I kept my eyes on the floor, the wall, anything but his eyes. Once the elevator got to our floor, the doors opened. I walked out of the elevator, with Ryan following behind me. I got to our door and pulled the key card from my purse. I put it in and opened the door. Ryan grabbed the door before it shut. He slammed the door behind him. "Amber, look at me," Ryan said as he turned me around by my shoulders. He kept one hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up into his blue eyes. "I love you okay. I want you safe and healthy. If you do not eat, you will not have any strength. What if the Russians kidnaped you and you could not out run them from not eating. So eat ok," As he said those last three words he shook my shoulders and yelled those words. Ryan shrugged. "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know," I mumbled. "I know I'm just so worked up over this. I'm so stressed. I feel like no matter where we go someone is following us."

"No one is following us. And if they are, we have people looking out for us." Ryan kept an arm wrapped around my waist; he used his other hand to life up my chin to look at him. I put my hands on his chest; I could feel his heart racing as he put his hand lower on my back. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me I smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me. I unbuttoned his shirt and he let it drop to the floor. I licked my lips as I looked at his shirtless chest; his chest was muscular and strong. He lifted up my shirt and threw it across the room. He gently put his hands on my hips and kissed me. He walked me towards the bed as he continued to kiss me. He pulled apart from me; I watched him as he quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor. He unbuttoned his pants, let them fall to the floor, and stepped out of them.

I awoke the next morning in bed. The sun was shining through the window. I looked next to me and Ryan was there. Sleeping like a baby. I smiled. He was even sexy when he was sleeping. I leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled away, he smiled then his eyes opened. He drew in a deep breath, still smiling. He moved closer to me, I was still sitting up; he rubbed his hand across my bare back, and then started tracing little circles on my back, I got chills. Ryan sat up and moved closer to me his nose graced against my cheek. I then felt his lips and hot breath on my ear.

"Last night, was amazing." He said and then softly laughed. He drew in a deep breath and then let it out on my neck. I then felt his lips on my neck. He kept kissing it, and then started biting it. He pressed his body against mine. I lay back down as Ryan kept kissing and biting my neck. Then Ryan put his knees next to my body. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ryan stopped kissing my neck and shrugged. He got up off the bed, slipped his pants on that where on the floor and walked to the door.

Ryan looked through the peephole then opened the door. It was Nick and Greg. Ryan let them in and shut the door. I pulled on my shirt and quickly tied my hair with a hair band that was around my wrist.

"Having a little morning fun you two?" Nick joked.

"Come on Nick," Greg said. "It's too early for those jokes."

"Ok, anyways, we are here to let you guys know that Lieutenant Caine wants you two back in Miami. We got the Russians, they where here in Vegas, at a casino. They where trying to double their money. They got into a fight with a couple of guys and got arrested." Nick said.

❧Back in Miami❧

I was happy but scared to be back. What if the Russians would figure out where I was or where Ryan was? What if someone was still out there? Ryan opened the door to our apartment. It was nice and cool in the apartment. Dust had gathered on the tables and lamps, Ryan would be all over that as soon as possible. I continued to look around; I had almost forgotten what our apartment looked like. I was so used to seeing a beautiful hotel room behind the door, not our small and average apartment. I put my bags in our room and then walked back out to the living room. Ryan looked up at me and smiled.

"It's good to be home." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, now we can go back to work and school. I'm thrilled to be home." I said sarcastically.

Ryan looked at me with a glare. "Amber, be glad we are home safe and sound."

"I guess." I said. Ryan kissed my forehead as he removed his arms from my waist and walked into the next room. I hesitated then followed him. He was sitting on the bed, taking off his socks and shoes. I laid myself next to him on the bed. I was tired. I had not eaten in weeks. I was weak and cold.

❧2 months later❧

Ryan and I moved into a small condominium that was in a neighborhood. Therefore, we could not hear the people above us. However, it worried me, since there was more space, would we be more likely to be a target? I was afraid to go to my classes; worried someone would be following me. I could not stand it.

One morning I was drinking some water at our kitchen table. Ryan came down the steps and went to the cupboard where we kept cereal, medication and band-aids. Ryan must have seen something because he stopped looking and grabbed a box of medication. I turned back to my water.

"What are these?" He asked behind me. I slowly turned around. I knew what he was talking about before I even saw what he was holding. He was holding laxatives I had gotten a few days before. He threw them on the table and ran his hands through his hair. "What in the hell are you doing Amber?" He asked. He placed a hand on the table and leaned into me. "What if you had overdosed on these? And I came home to find you on the ground." I looked up at Ryan. He had tears forming in his eyes. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Ryan grabbed the box and threw them in the trash.

I did not have classes that day or work so I went for a run. I ran and ran, I felt like I could not stop. I ended up running to Ryan's station. I walked through the doors and the cool air hit my face and sweaty body. Ryan and Eric where walking towards me.

"Hey Amber," Eric said. Ryan stood there with his lips pursed, acting as if I was not there. "Ryan, aren't you going to say hi to your girlfriend or what man?" Ryan looked at me. He had a cold deadly look on his face. He usually lights up when he sees me. Eric got the hint. "Uh, I'll leave you two alone." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Ryan," I pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Ryan just stared at me. "I just don't get it," he said after what felt like an hour of silence. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I felt a huge lump in my throat as I held the tears back. "I don't know," I managed to mumble. Ryan shook his head, turned on his heels, and walked away.

I stood there for a minute then ran out of the station; I kept running until I could not stop. When I got home, I had some food. About halfway through eating my salad I stopped. I took a huge swig of diet coke and ran to the bathroom. I stuck my fingers down my throat and the food came rushing back up my esophagus. I heard the front door slam. I heard Ryan walking towards our bathroom.

"Amber? Are you okay?" I heard him ask. He tried to open the bathroom door but I locked it. He kicked open the door. I was clinging on to the toilet as my life depended on it. He stood in the doorway, with a gun pointing at me. When he saw I was alone he lowered it. "Amber, what are you doing? Are you purging?" He asked as I wiped my fingers. I could not respond. I was in too much shock. I could not move, my heart was beating in my ears. I started to cry. I was surprised he did not try to shoot me now. Ryan fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. Now I was surprised. Ryan held me for a while then pulled apart from me keeping his hands on my forearms. He looked into my eyes. "We have to get you help." He said.

I violently shook my head. "No, no, no." I sobbed. "I'm fine Ryan. Please. I just felt so sick. I won't do it again, I promise."

Ryan looked disgruntled. He thought for a moment, then said, "Alright, but if I catch you doing this again, I will take you to the hospital. Okay?" I nodded in relief. I had bought myself some time.

3rd person

Ryan got to the crime scene the next day, Calleigh and Eric where already there. Ryan walked over to the crime scene. A camera in his hand, gloves on his hands and a concerned look on his face. The body was faced down, a single bullet to the back; he didn't even see his shooter. Ryan started snapping away pictures of the scene.

Ryan and the rest of the team got back to the crime lab, once they collected evidence. Ryan was sitting down at a table looking at the photos he had taken. Calleigh walked in.

"Hey Ryan what's up?" Calleigh asked. Ryan didn't respond. It was as if he was in his own world. "Ryan." She said once more a bit louder.

Ryan looked up. He drew in a deep breath. "Hey Calleigh,"

"Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Just some stuff on my mind." Ryan responded.

"Well, you can tell me, if you want to. Are you gambling again?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No, it's about Amber. I found laxatives in our cupboard and yesterday I came home to her purging her guts out." He said as he pursed his lips.

Calliegh was shocked, Amber didn't seem like the type of girl to do stuff like that, but then again no one ever is what they seem. "Oh, wow. Did you tell her it could hurt her or even kill her?"

"Yeah, I just can't think of why she's doing this."

"Well, I've heard that people with eating disorders are just trying to cover up a trauma that happened. It really has nothing to do with weight. Maybe it's because of the guy that tried to hurt her."

"It probably is. I just can't stop worrying about her."

Calliegh sighed. "Maybe, you should take the rest of the day off. Go home, see Amber, talk to her and if needed get her help."

Ryan hesitated for a minute. He hated taking days off. However, Amber needed him. "Alright, thanks Calliegh." Ryan got up from the stood he was sitting on, walked out of the room to the locker room, and got ready to leave.

1st Person: Amber's P.O.V

It was about Ten 'O clock in the morning when Ryan came home that day. I heard the door open and shut and Ryan yelled my name. I ran into the living room and I lit up at the sight of him.

"Ryan! What are you doing home so early?" I asked as I ran over to him, his arms spread out to greet me with a hug. I tackled him with a hug, and almost making him fall over.

"I took the rest of the day off to be with you. I was worried about you." He said as he bushed some of my hair out of my face. I bated my long eyelashes at him as he did so. His hand was warm on my cheek, and it made me smile. It was good to have him home, it was good to have a warm touch after feeling so cold for so long.

"You were?" I asked. He nodded as he held my face with his hands. He traced his thumbs across my cheeks and kissed my forehead. Ryan took in a deep breath, as he looked me in the eyes. My heart was beating in my ears; I did not know what he was going to say next.

"I love you. I mean that. I care so much about you. I do not want anything bad to happen to you. You are beautiful, strong, and you astound me. I cannot think of anyone else who has put up with all of my crap. You have been there for me no matter what. And I want to do the same for you." Ryan said and then gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever gotten. When we pulled apart, I almost started to cry. I felt so guilty for what I was doing to myself and without knowing it, what I was doing to him.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I had no idea what I was doing was hurting you." I said. I looked up into his big blue eyes. Ryan kissed my forehead. We pulled apart from holding each other. He softly took my hand in his as I turned to walk away. I stopped and turned back around to face him. He put a tighter grip on my hand, put it to his lips, and kissed it softly. He then guided my hand to his cheek. His hand was warm over my cold hand. I felt so weak by his touch. My knees where weak, just like the first time I met him.

2 years ago

I walked in with Calliegh to the Miami Dade police department to meet a guy she was bugging me to meet. She worked with him and said he was a nice guy.

"I'm telling you, you're going to love him, he's a sweetheart." She said as we walked through the metal detectors.

"I hope your right girl." I said as I followed her to the front of the floor, where a very handsome guy was standing. He had on a purple shirt, a matching tie, khaki pants on and had his hair slicked back. He looked up and smiled. I wasn't sure if he was smiling at Calliegh, or me either way I was hoping this was the guy she was telling me about.

"Hey Ryan," Calliegh said with a smile.

Ryan smiled back at her and looked at me. "Hey Calliegh, Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Amber, the girl I wanted you to meet," She said introducing me.

Ryan lit up. "Hi, I'm Ryan." He said extending a hand to shake.

"Amber," I said as I shook his formed in my stomach. "Nice to meet you."

He folded his arms and smiled. "Calliegh failed to mention how pretty you are."

I blushed. "Well she forgot to mention how handsome you are." I said as we both looked at her.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." She said as she smiled and walked away.

"I was just headed out for lunch, would you like to join me?" Ryan asked.

"I'd love to." I said accepting his offer.

I could not stand a second away from Ryan. He made me feel safe. The next morning I awoke to see that Ryan had already left. I stretched and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then there was a knock on the front door. I rolled my eyes. It was probably Ryan, forgetting his keys yet again. I walked to the front door and opened the door. To my surprise, it wasn't Ryan, it was…..well, to be honest, I did not know. He had a mask on. My eyes widened as I tried to shut the door on the man. He struggled to keep the door open. I kept struggling to shut the door on him, but I couldn't so I tried to close it as much as I could and started to run, the door busted open behind me. The man grabbed my arm and I struggled to get free. In the process, I knocked over the table, so that when Ryan got home he would see that I was in a struggle. The man grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth. I continued to struggle, kicking everything over and trying to leave Ryan a message. Moments later, I started to feel tired and closed my eyes. The cloth had coliform on it.

Ryan walked to the front door of his house after work, the front door had a footprint on it. Confused, Ryan slowly opened the door, keeping a hand on his gun. His mind was racing as he entered his house. He shut the door behind him and drew his gun, keeping his stance low and his body close to his gun. The coffee table was knocked over, magazines and books on the floor. One of the chairs was knocked over as well. He could hear the running water in the bathroom on the second floor. Slowly, Ryan walked up the steps to the second floor. He slowly entered the bedroom and saw that no one was in there. He then looked in the bathroom; no one was in there either. Ryan let out a big sigh, put his gun away and got out his cell phone, trying not to panic as he did so.

"Hey, H, Amber has been kidnapped." He said into the phone.

L

ess than 15 minutes later, the gang was there. Calliegh was taking pictures of the table and the chair, then took photos of the shoe print on the door. Once she was done with the pictures, she took a sample of the print with a huge sheet of one-sided sticky paper to lift the print off the door.

"Ryan, did Amber have class today?" Horatio asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No, she was getting ready to go out with friends today, that's why the shower was on. She wouldn't have knocked the table over if she wasn't putting up a struggle."

"I agree with you Ryan, you know I just have to ask."

Ryan smirked. "Yeah, I know." Just then Ryan's eyes widened, "do you think it was the same guy from the alley."

"I don't know Mr. Wolfe, but I do know one thing, we are going to find out."

Eric and Calliegh headed back to the lab. Horatio told Ryan to stay at his house incase Amber came home. Eric printed out the photos and Calliegh processed the shoe print.

"I cross analyzed the shoe print. It is from a workers boot, a size 12, its men's. I can run it through codis and see if we have it on file." Calliegh typed in the information and it pulled up a person's face. "Ok, the guy's name is Matt Sanders. He has no other felonies, just a small ticket violation for running a red light. Why would he kidnap Amber?"

"Maybe he was doing the dirty work for someone else." Eric said.

Horatio got Matt Sanders in to question. Horatio wanted to find the underlying cause of this, before it was too late.

"Matt, can you tell me why you kidnapped a young lady today? Who happens to be the girlfriend of one of our CSI's?" Horatio asked.

Matt hesitated. "This one guy came up to me, gave me the address and told me to kidnap her. He did not give me money, but he said if I did not he would kill me."

"Did you get his name?"

"No, but I remember his car. It was a silver Mercedes. A c230. The license plate was 234oda."

"Alright. Here is what I am going to do since you cooperated so well, I am going to let you go. However, if I find out that you are an accomplice. I will hunt you down. You got that?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Caine." Matt said.

_We have a bolo for a silver c230 Mercedes, License plate 234 Otto Daniel Adam, The driver of the car maybe the prime suspect of a hostage situation. He is armed and dangerous._

The silver hummers of the CSI Miami Dade lab where flying down the streets of Miami. Chasing down the Mercedes, they needed. They finally blocked off the car and the guy stepped out of the car.

"Get down on the ground!" Eric yelled. He had out his gun and had it pointed at the guy. "Where's Amber?" Eric said to the man. He watched him as he got down on the ground.

Backup police officers held the guy back. The man looked up at Eric. "Where is she?" Eric was now yelling.

"I don't know." The man said with a smirk.

Eric got in his face. "You're a liar. Get him out of here and back to the department."

R

yan showed up at the department when Horatio had called him, telling

him that they found the man that had set up Matt. "I want to get this guy H." Ryan said when he walked in to the police department.

"I know you do Mr. Wolfe. I'm going to question him with you okay?"

Ryan nodded as he glared at the man sitting in the interrogation room. They both walked into the room with the glass windows.

"Mr. Baker, we know you had a man kidnap a girl named Amber."

"You can't prove it."

"Uh yeah we can, the man told us. That girl was kidnapped out of her home."

The man smirked. "Don't you mean your home?"

Ryan glared at him as he put his hands on the table and leaned towards the man. "How do you know that?"

"I know all about you, Mr. Wolfe. My father always tells me about you."

"Your dad is the Russian mob boss. You don't even have the same last name."

"I changed it. Why would I keep the last name of a Russian mob boss? By the way, Amber was great. She really knows how to wow a guy in the sack."

Ryan glared at him, and got so close to his face, Horatio thought he was going to try to kill the man immediately. "Shut the hell up you scum bag. Don't you dare talk about her that way, where is she?"

"I don't know. I gave her to my boss."

"Who's your boss?"

"Brian Haner. But look, I do not know where he is.I met him in an alley and he took off with her."

"What alley? Show us." Ryan said as he grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him outside to the silver hummer. Horatio was not far behind.

They had gotten to the alley. A wide one and could be entered through either end. It was next to a warehouse, Ryan had his gun drawn and entered the warehouse. Horatio followed behind him. Zach was with other police, they had called for backup beforehand.

I

laid there on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. My hands where tired together and they were tired to my ankles. I was quietly sobbing, with duct tape over my mouth. The man that had hurt me had left at least a half an hour ago. The warehouse was hot and dry. I did not think I was going to make it. My back and arms where burning, searing with white-hot pain. I could hear footsteps. It was more than one person. I stopped sobbing and laid there quietly.

"H, OVER HERE!" I heard coming from behind me far way. It was Ryan! I heard the footsteps getting closer and louder. Ryan kneeled down next to me. I started to cry. "It's alright babe, your safe now." He said as he put gloves on and then removed the duct tape from my mouth. He then had Horatio get a knife to cut the ropes. They placed the ropes in a bag. Ryan helped me sit up, searing pain shot up my back. "I need the paramedics!" He yelled, seconds later they came running in the warehouse.

After Ryan processed me, trying to find a trace of the man who did this, paramedics looked at me, they cleaned my wounds, asked me if I was in pain, I said yes and they said to put Neosporin on my wounds and to take some painkillers if it gets too bad. They also asked if he raped me. He did not, just tied me up and used a whip. I stood there as Ryan talked to Horatio.

"Is she alright Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio said with concern.

"Yeah," Ryan said as he looked back at me. "I'm going to take her home after I drop the hummer off."

"Okay, I think you should stay with her. We are going to search every inch of this place to find some trace of . Take the rest of the day off. She needs you now."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks H." Ryan said as he turned around and walked towards me.

Ryan helped me to his hummer and took me back to the Police department. I followed him into the department as he went into the locker room and got his things. He took out his keys and shut the locker door.

Ryan looked at me and smiled. "Come on Hon, let's go home." He said as he held out his hand. I took it and he kissed the back my hand. Hand in hand, we walked out of the police department and walked to Ryan's car.

Once we got home, I sat down on the couch. I didn't make a peep the whole way home. I was still trying to figure out what happened. It all happened so fast.

"Amber?" Ryan asked as he shut and locked the front door. "Amber?" He asked again. I was zoned out, in my own little world.

"Yeah?"

Ryan walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "Are you alright? Is there something you are not telling me?"

I smiled at him. He meant well. "No, I'm just tired. Its, it has been a long day."

Ryan leaned over and kissed my forehead. "You should go to bed. Take a nap. I'll make some dinner." Ryan smiled sweetly and got up off the couch. _Fuck. _I thought. _I don't want to eat. I'm way too tired. I didn't want to eat. _I stood up, walked over to the steps and walked up them. I walked into the bed room and plopped down on the bed and fell back onto the bed. My back was burning with pain. I didn't want to be alive anymore. I was in so much pain. Mentally and Physically. Tears formed in my eyes. I sniffled as my nose started running. Tears ran down my cheeks. I was sick of feeling like this. Like I felt cold, hollow, empty. I didn't want to tell Ryan this. He would flip shit. I didn't want Ryan to have to keep worrying about me. It's been months since I've eaten an actual meal. That's probably why i couldn't fight off the guy that had kidnapped me. Tears where still pouring out of my eyes. I heard Ryan walking up the steps.

"Amber?" I heard Ryan say as I watched him walk over to me through the corner of my eye. "Why are you crying babe?" He asked as he sat down net to me. He wiped away my tears with his thumbs. Ryan laid down, putting the weight of his head on his hand his bent to hold up his head. "Amber, babe you have to tell me."

I sniffled. I just wanted today to be over. " I'm just tired. I'm so happy to be here, at home with you." I said as i smiled at sat up on the bed, laid against the pillows and held an arm open. I gathered all my strength, sat myself up and laid my head Ryan's strong chest. Ryan ran his hand through my hair.

"I'm happy you are too. I don't know what i would have done with myself if...if something had happened to you." Ryan took in a sharp breath. I felt his heart speed up. I lightly clenched my hand on his shirt. I watched his chest as it heaved up and down. We sat there in silence. I laid there listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating. I watched Ryan as he licked his lips, his eyes closed, his eyelashes where so long. They killed me, made me weak when he looked into my eyes.

Just then the door bell rang, cutting into my thoughts. I quickly but quietly got up off the bed, trying not to wake up Ryan. I scuffled down the steps and opened the front door. It was Calliegh. I smiled as i greeted her with a, "Hey, Calliegh."

"Hey Amber, can i come in?"

"Yeah, of course Cal." I said as I invited her in. Calliegh walked in the house and i shut the door.

Calliegh took a minute and looked around. "Where's Ryan?" She asked.

"He's up stairs, we where taking a nap." I said as I lightly blushed.

"Aw," she says with a giggle. "Anyways, I'm here to talk to you Amber."

"Oh," I said shocked. "Well, then please take a seat." Calligh took a seat on the couch.

I sat down next to her. "What is this about?"

Calligh crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap. She was always professional, even outside of work. " Ryan tells me you haven't been eating."I am looking at the floor and my breath stops for a moment. I bite my upper lip as i fight back the tears. "He's worried about you."

"I know," I manage to mumble. I sniffle as my nose starts to run.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asks.

I shrug. " I..." I take in a deep breath, worried about how Calliegh will take my next piece of news. " I just want to be perfect. For Ryan." Now I'm sobbing. Tears streaming down my face. "To me he's just, amazing. Smart, funny, kind, sexy, brave. The list goes on. I just want him to feel that way about me."

Calliegh put a hand on my forearm, she looked me in my eyes. "Amber, that man is crazy about you. He always talks about you in the lab," Calliegh smiles as she takes her hand off my arm. " I remember the next day, after you two met, he ran up to me and hugged me for introducing you to him. He then said that you where beautiful, funny, caring. He wouldn't stop smiling."

"Really? All of that's true?" I asked. Calliegh nodded. "What if he finds out the reason I'm doing this? What if he leaves me?"

"Amber, Ryan wont."

"Ryan wont what?" I whip my head around, to see Ryan walking down the steps, rubbing his eyes.I quickly wipe my tears away. Ryan walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Hey Calligh!" He said as she stood up. They quickly hugged and Calligh sat back down. "Calliegh, you should stay for dinner," He says as he sits in a chair. "You can invite Eric, he can make us a Russian meal."

Calliegh smiles. "I'm sure he'd love to, I'll text him." She says as she whips out her phone from her pocket. I stand up and start to walk to the fridge, but on my way, Ryan grabs my wrist and pulls me on to his lap. I laugh loudly as I land in is laughs along. I love his laugh. His laugh fades into a big smile as he looks at me. My laugh fades as well and I look at him. He has the most perfect hand that has been on my back to support me moves up and he pushes me towards him. He is even more handsome up close. He kisses my lips, taking my breath away. We pulled apart and i looked over to Calligh. She was sitting there, watching us.

"Ryan,"

"Hmm?" He mumbles as hes kissing my neck.

"Calliegh is still here." I say as I get off of his lap.

For a second, he is still dazed. "Oh, sorry Calliegh. I forgot. Amber just does that to me." I watch Calligh and she smiles an 'i told you so' smile. "So is Eric joining us for dinner?"

"Yep, he's on his had to pick up some food for a Russian meal."

"Hows Amber's case going?" Ryan asks as i walk to the fridge to get a water bottle.

Calliegh purses her lips. "We can't find have patrol on the look out."

Later, Eric got to our house, he greeted Calliegh with a kiss, and Ryan and I with a hug. He got started on his Russian meal we was making us. A few hours later, we where all full and happy. Ryan smiled at me when i finished my plate. An hour or so later. Eric and Calleigh left. As i was waving goodbye to them with the door open, Ryan started putting the plates in the sink. I shut the door and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his stopped and turned around to face pressed his lips to mine and I was putty in his hands. He guided me towards the couch.

Then, everything happened so fast. I heard a crash, the front window had been shattered by something, Ryan covered me to protect me, and then yelled in agony. He put a hand on his side and then took his hand off. He was bleeding.


End file.
